X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A. is a malevolent sentient artificial intelligence that seems to only exist to take over the world. X.A.N.A. was created by Franz Hopper. It has the ability to launch attacks, like controlling and manipulating lightning and electricity and possessing people, by activating Towers in Lyoko. Personality X.A.N.A., being just a multi-agent program, albeit an abnormally strong and dangerous one, does not have much of a personality. Nevertheless, it often has specific attributes that identify it. For starters, X.A.N.A. is incredibly intelligent and knows almost everything scientific about Earth. It utilizes cunning and stealth in its schemes, often hiding them until the last moment; unlike many other fictional villains, who arrogantly boast about their grand plans. X.A.N.A. is capable of developing advanced strategies, as shown in countless episodes where it attacks right as all the warriors are together, or when he manipulates their emotions to have them act in his favor. It also has a moderate understanding of human emotions; it cannot grasp complex emotions like love and compassion, but can easily understand ones such as anger, envy, and fear. It seems to have a particular "hatred" against Jeremie as well even more than the other Lyoko Warriors. X.A.N.A. also seems to be able to weigh the risks and benefits of a situation, as shown in Saint Valentine's Day, when it released Aelita, its key to escaping, from its control when Odd started firing at her. Other times, X.A.N.A.'s monsters would hold their fire, refusing to shoot at Aelita. Finally, like most fictional villains, X.A.N.A.'s most dominant trait is that it values Team Lyoko's destruction over everything except for its own survival. As seen in Marabounta, it teamed up with Team Lyoko to eliminate the Marabounta, an immediate threat. It also refrained from attacking the Factory in seasons 1 and 2 for obvious reasons (though more than once it did deactivate the Scanners in a failed attempt to kill the warriors). However that weakness was eliminated, when it escaped from the Supercomputer at the end of the second season. From that point on it tried its hardest to destroy the factory (more in the fourth season instead of the third season), to eliminate the Lyoko Warriors' constant interference once and for all. Appearance As stated above, X.A.N.A. is a multi-agent program, and because of this doesn't have a physical manifestation like humans do. Even its monsters are just its servants that it created, not X.A.N.A. itself. Some fans believe that X.A.N.A. is actually a spectre, but it has been proven spectres are not actually X.A.N.A., just extensions of his will. In the second season, X.A.N.A. possessed people, but once again, even that was just X.A.N.A. inside a person's body, and not X.A.N.A. itself. The same applies for polymorphic clones. Some also thought the Kolossus was X.A.N.A itself, but it just turned out to be a monster created with power from the Replikas and their supercomputers. The only thing one could count as being X.A.N.A. is the Eye of X.A.N.A., which is just a symbol. In fact, since that same symbol is seen on the platforms of the Towers, on the Supercomputer, on the Transport Orb, and on the Core of Lyoko in Carthage, the Eye of X.A.N.A. is more likely to be the symbol of all of Lyoko, not X.A.N.A. alone. The only real physical incarnation of X.A.N.A. is seen in Fight to the Finish. Just as X.A.N.A. is being destroyed, its ghost is forced out of William and is seen writhas and their supercomputers. Behind the Scenes X.A.N.A. is voiced by David Gasman in the American version of Code: LYOKO, the same actor who also voices Herb, Jim, and William. In the original pilot Garage Kids, Lyoko was called Xanadu, and X.A.N.A. is based on that name. As of the most recent episode, Echoes, it is still unknown what X.A.N.A. stands for. Trivia *X.A.N.A has taken two physical manifestations in the entire series. Once as a shadow that was able to strike the other people in the real world, and the other as he was forced from William's body. Both forms have no clear features. *According to YTV's Vortex block's host Paula (Code Lyoko was a show on this block and during comercial breaks Paula would often share bits of trivia) XANA was once a good computer program until an evil virus corrupted it. Interestingly she said this piece of information in the middle of season 1 before season 2 even aired. Gallery 2011-08-15_2122.png VIRUS Logo.jpg 2 xana's up to something.png 7 xana the nano virus.png|'The nano-viruses created by X.A.N.A. attacking memory cells.' 2011-10-03 2059 001.png|'X.A.N.A.'s polymorphic specter on Earth' Secondaires_0054.jpg|X.A.N.A. taking possession of Jean Pierre Delmas. Logo128.png 18 evil crazy wires.png tumblr_lzepr1EMDM1qlvb12o1_500.png|'X.A.N.A. taking possession of a flock of crows.' es:XANA fr:XANA Category:Characters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Franz Hopper Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Villains